There are a variety of known devices which assist a user with either hooking a conventional hook to a boat mooring or some other device or object as well as facilitating unhooking of the hook from a desired object. However, all the known prior art devices suffer from a number of associated drawbacks. In particular, the devices do not allow the conventional hook to be readily grasped by the device while, at the same time, facilitating movement of the latch member for both hooking and unhooking the conventional hook from a desired object.